Deeper Connections
'Participants' Yuki Lily, Geikami Yu 'Deeper Connections 3/19/14' KonanxAngel: "Ow.." Lily struggled to open the door as she entered inside the ramen shop. She didn't know what she was doing here, but perhaps it was a good idea to get something to eat, for her stamina was low. Bandages covered over half of her upper chest underneath the mesh and jumpsuit she wore. Her breathing had become different that day as well as she had sharp pains every time she tried to inhale. She was not a medical expert, but she knew how to bandage herself at least while her sensei was dealing with Patches and his stupidity. She cringed as she took a step inside the ramen shop but held it in as she saw Yu sitting at the table, practicing his origami. For a second she blushed slightly as she stepped forward, but only to be reminded of the pain that ate at her insides. "Hi Yu.." Her breath was somewhat raspy as she welcomed herself to the table, wincing slightly. "I had a feeling you'd be here, so I came..sorry if its kind of late, I had a spar with someone." Her tone was disapproving as her voice trailed off. Ready to be served, she took the tea into her hands, lifting her mask slightly so she could get a sip. Although her hair remained kept up and she had proper hygene, she was still in bad shape internally. "Damn Hyuugas..they cheat at every moment they can." This wasn't exactly true, but she did feel cheated realizing she was up against someone who had quite a bit more experience than her. Regardless, she would get him back for it later when she was better trained. It wouldn't be long before her real training began. "So...how has your day been?" She felt it was best to keep conversation light, at least she wouldn't be blushing so much. Still, being in the presence of a male her age without another to accompany her made her somewhat nervous. Guest_ccdov: -He would look up at Lily and see her face, he heard about the spar between her and his teammate the Hyuuga kid. "Hey it's ok we all have bad days." Yu knew what it felt like when you lose in a spar, you just have to keep on going like nothing happened. Yu drunk a bit of his green tea that he loved so much then smiled at Lily. Yu felt happy when she was around, he felt like he could trust her with his own life but he was still a bit unknown with her. "My day has been slow as always, I been making more origami and trying to make something special for you." He said while messing with his hair. Yu looked at Lily into her eyes, there was something special about her but for the time being he brung out some medical supplies so she could feel better and they could enjoy their time together.- KonanxAngel: "I'll keep going. I'll get him next time!" A sudden determination appeared in her face as she clenched her fist slightly. "Ow..." With her right hand, she placed it on her chest as she tried to relax back in the chair. She was obviously not feeling well. She did enjoy watching him craft his origami from the start, up until the point where she was caught by the element of surprise. "Special for me?...But why?" She couldn't really think of a reason why he would do something like this for her. "You are too sweet Yu." She relaxed slightly as she realized he was taking out medical supplies. The only problem there was the fact that the damage was mainly on her chest. Blushing at the thought slightly, she quickly spoke up. "Um..its kind of internal..I tried bandaging up earlier..I may just need to rest." She made an awkward glance to the side as her forehead became lightly coated in sweat. For the evening, things were not starting off well for her. Guest_ccdov: -"Well, yeah just for you.. you're cute and stuff and i kinda like you...." Yu said while blushing at her. He wanted to impress her by doing very nice things for her, he never knew had a girlfriend before or even told a girl she was cute. Yu got up from his seat, and sat by Lily he didn't know what do again since they were alone for the second time. He would get up from his seat then sit next to Lily, and put his arm around her. He looked away and his face would turn a darker red than before. He turned back around and looked at her, his hair fell into face as he was getting closer to kiss her cheek softly. He bring out one of the cranes that he made earlier and put on the table Yu fused a tiny amount of chakra to make it move around like a real crane. He wanted Lily to feel better after losing her spar, he did things that made him happy. “Lily if you want to go you can, I understand that you are in pain but I want you to be perfectly fine so please get some rest for me.”- KonanxAngel: She smiled slightly as she looked down at the table as her favorite order of shrimp ramen was served. She would go home, if she had a home to return to. For years she had moved from place to place, dodging the harsh rain at times while she looked for shelter. Blushing slightly as he somewhat confessed his feelings for her, she didn't know how to react. Only thirteen, her world of love and loss was just beginning. She had never had a boyfriend before and she wasn't sure she was ready for one. "I am fine here. I don't exactly...I can't go home just yet." She didn't want to tell him that she didn't have a home to return to, the last thing she wanted was him to worry about her whereabouts, or even get turned off by it. She knew that the Geikami were somewhat fairly rich as they were able to support themselves well, even making money off of the crafts they created. She brushed back a bang from her face, giving an awkward sideways glance. "I'll be fine. Really." She tried to sound reassuring but she wasn't even sure for herself. For a first match with someone, the contact had become pretty brutal. Still, her strategy worked as she caused some damage to her opponent as well. "Besides, I don't mind staying here, I haven't had a real friend in awhile.." This was true. Usually the girl was alone, trying to figure out how to scrap for food while nobody was looking, or she was off doing research on kenjutsu, nature amongst other things. "What is it you are looking for out of me though..?" She wasn't sure how to take his affection for her, but she only hoped she could do the same in some way. Perhaps when her chakra was not blocked. She didn't know jutsu just yet, but she did know how to sculpt simple things from ice. Wincing slightly, she focused her chakra into the palm of her hand as a glass of water near by slowly formed tiny ice crystals. These ice crystals soon became bigger as they took on a shape inside the glass. She then poured the water into her hand, covering it as a tiny ice lotus formed in the palm of her hand. "You practice with origami, I practice my ice sculpting. Here." She reached out her hand where the lotus grew slightly bigger, taking on a solid crystal ice form. "It won't melt for awhile." She wasn't good at being romantic, being fairly new to this, but she was indeed at least trying. Guest_ccdov: - "Thanks Lily this is the nicest thing that anyone any one has done for me.” Yu smiled as he received the wonderful ice sculpture from her. Yu never had anyone like her around to talk with or anyone that was his age as well. Yu was a bit of a loner when his brother died, he just walked around the village by himself. Yu put down the lovely and cold ice lotus down on the table away from steam of their ramen. Yu gave Lily a peck on the cheek before eating his bowl of shrimp ramen. As we has he eating he was thinking about asking Lily to be his girlfriend, but he thought of the thing that came with having someone like her as his girlfriend. He kept his question to himself for a later time. Yu continued eating away at his food, but something was eating at him in his mind. “I really, like you Lily well more than a friend.” He said blushing. He would wonder what she would say next.- She smiled slightly once again and blushed as he recieved the lotus. "The thing about lotuses is they can be beautiful, but they can also be deadly. You can use that as a weapon.." Realizing what she just said she thought to herself as she tried to strategize. "Why the hell didn't I use this before when I was in the match with Yazuka..." Shaking her head she removed her mask, breaking apart the chopsticks so she could enjoy her ramen. "I am flattered that you like me and all...but I don't know how this would work. You are a Geikami..you are rich, you can provide for yourself and well I...Lets just say I'm barely scraping by here." Yoadai wasn't even on her mind anymore at this time due to his stupidity, and his age. She was more focused on her training and being able to be a use to the village if more than anything. It was time to come forward with the truth. If this was going to go anywhere, she had to be honest with him. "I don't exactly have a home...I'm just now starting to save up so I can survive on my own. Thats why I became a kunoichi..so I can be of service." She sighed as she took another bite of her ramen now in dead silence. It was better for him to know sooner than to find out later. Guest_ccdov: - He sat there in shock after hearing what she just said he looked down for a moment and hugged Lily. We wanted to help her to the best of his abilities. “Lily you can stay with me if you like or I can ask Kage to find you housing.” He said. Yu never knew what it felt like to be all alone in the world by himself. He started to cry about her circumstances, he would never get so close to a person like Lily. She has no parents around, she lived by her on free will but she never gave up. Yu wanted to break the awkward silence between them so he told a story about his older brother. “When I was 8 I remembered it was Me and Li, we went out to the woods to go train and I fell into a river close by, He saved me from floating away. He was the greatest big brother ever in my eyes.” Yu wanted to breakdown into tear after telling that story he just went back to finish eating his ramen. He remembered that he had a heart shaped origami piece in his right pocket. It was a special memento of his brother, he wanted to give it to Lily just because she told him about her problems. He still felt indebted to her.- KonanxAngel- Her eyes widened slightly. "Stay...No! Don't tell the Kage, he'll know I've been stealing food!" Her mind wandered into sudden panic as she thought of his rinnegan. There was only one thing that put the fear into her other than him, and that was her sensei. She only hoped the two wouldn't date, it would be hell for her and her team. Her eyes wideened even more as she noticed he started to cry. This was not to be expected from a boy her age. However, maybe he experienced pain similar to hers. Maybe its what brought the two together. "Won't it be awkward if I'm living at your house?..." She tried to imagine living in the same place as him. The benefits were she could teach him about ice sculpting while he taught her origami, she'd be able to eat without having to scrap for food and she'd have a warm bed to sleep on. Still, if the two were going to be together in the future, it would be somewhat awkward. She listened to the story he told about Li, his big brother and chuckled. This boy seemed to be a softie. There was nothing wrong with that. Especially since she acted more like a warrior than a prissy flower girl. Then she watched him pull out an origami heart that was a memento from his brother. "No. You keep it. Like this snowflake is the memory I have of my mother, that heart is the memento you have from your brother. I already have a memento to remember you by. You gave me flowers, and even a snowflake. Remember?..." Her eyes were soft as she spoke with wisdom. Even the littlest things had the greatest importance. Guest_ccdov: - Yu thought about the fact of them two living together it would be an new experience for him and as well for her. If he let her live with him he’ll be doing a good dead, but if he doesn’t he would feel bad about it for sometime. Yu made the easiest choice and decided to let her live with him, he knew it would be weird at first but only time will tell if things will work out between the two. “Lily, I would love it if you stayed with me, I wouldn’t care if it’s weird or not you’re my friend i’ll do anything for you.” He holding Lily’s soft hands. Yu knew that she was apart of another team within the village so things will tend to get out of hand for the both of them. He would hug Lily tightly and attempt to kiss her but he back away before things got too serious. “Well um… if you want to stay just say so, and I’ll set up your room and stuff.” He said looking down at the ground. Yu just wanted to hear a yes from Lily, but the only thing he could do is wait to hear her answer.- "You do realize we are only thirteen right?..Technically we are still just kids..But if your sure it will be ok..." She enjoyed the soft touch of his hands, it was good to find comfort once in awhile. "It would be a way to get to know each other..We are in different teams so otherwise we probably wouldn't get to hang out too much." Nervously, she continued to fiddle with her bangs, pushing them to the side once more as she fumbled over what to say next. "I don't really have a lot of stuff either..That won't be a problem. There is somewhere I need to visit first though..." The thought of her mother crept up on her mind. Ususally in the evenings she paid her abandoned home a visit where she was buried. The moments she spent with the Geikami made her feel at home, but for how long? She sighed lightly, taking another bite of her ramen, finishing the last of it. If there was one thing she could change towards this situation, it was her display of affection. It seemed to be horrible as she recieved the affection from him, but she couldn't seem to display any in return. It was somewhat frustrating. Guest_ccdov: - “Yeah.. but I’m fine with that, I happy that you are safe so everything is ok.” He said. Yu looked at Lily to clarify everything is fine. He wanted to make sure that she was perfectly fine, he had a tendency to care for people more than himself it was just his nature most people that knows Yu’s parents they say they can see them in the young man. “Let me guess, to go visit your mother right? Go and take your time I’ll wait for you. I need to go see my brother, its been some time.” Yu left money on the table for the both of their meals as he was rising from the table. He did the right thing today by taking in someone even if it means things might not work out between them. Yu knew that things will be different in household since Lily is now stay with him. He just had to keep moving on and look into future, maybe they will become a couple and maybe they won’t only time would tell. “Come on Lily lets go home but first got some people that we need to talk to.” He would walk out the door waiting for Lily to follow him out.- KonanxAngel: Home...Lily glanced towards the entrance of the ramen shop before standing up and placing her mask back over her face. Her long black hair flowed down her back as she walked. A height of about 4'7, she looked somewhat short standing next to him, but he seemed to be the perfect height for her as she stood next to him. "How did you know?.." She gave an inquisitive glance before sliding the shouji doors open to hear the sound of the rain pounding. "Sometimes it gets tiring to see it raining all the time." She sighed lightly before taking a step out towards the gates of Amegakure. By then it was late evening. The two had talked once again for hours. It had been a pleasant evening. 'End Results:' It was the second day that Lily had met Yu after a brutal match with Yazuka. As they talk, connections get deeper and they realize they are more alike than they would have thought. With Yu knowing the girl had nowhere to go, he offered her a place to stay at his home where she hesitantly accepted. Now the two being in different teams will have to learn to work together.